


movie night

by snugglytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Little Tyler, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler
Summary: There's never much of a warning when Tyler regresses, but Josh and Jenna will still always be there for him regardless.





	movie night

Josh starts to notice while he’s out shopping with Tyler. He can see it in the way he’s pouting, seeming impatient and ready to leave. 

It had been a pretty casual day for them. They wanted to go out on a little mall date and had invited Jenna to come, but she politely declined. The boys hadn’t had a day to just themselves in a while, so she knew this would be good for them. And it was! They had been shopping for a few hours now and were on their way to get dinner when Josh had noticed Tyler’s change of behavior. He was regressing into his little space. 

Josh sighed and smiled softly, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand so he didn’t wander off. Being out in public while Tyler was little was always unpredictable, but they somehow always manage. It’s a bit difficult to plan because Tyler never really gives a warning of when he’s regressing — it’s almost entirely non voluntary for him, and he never remembers anything once he’s big again. So it can get pretty dangerous. 

They still head to the pizza place though, but instead of eating in, Josh just orders everything to go. He sends Jenna a quick text telling her what’s going on. One reason being so that she knows she doesn’t have to make herself dinner since he’s bringing it home, and the second reason being so she can get everything prepared for having a little Ty. 

The good thing about Tyler regressing is that he’s usually almost always well behaved — even in public. It’s a blessing. Even though Josh can tell he’s getting cranky, Tyler stays quiet while they wait for the food. He’s still pouty and squirming though, so Josh gives him his phone and lets him play a game on there. It keeps his boy occupied. 

Once they call Josh’s order, he takes his phone back despite the loud whine that leaves Tyler. “Honey,” Josh gives a warning tone. “We’re heading home now. You can play more later.” He stands up and grabs the food, thanking the employee and going back over to Tyler, who has an angry look on his face. It’s not threatening at all when he’s little — he looks more like an angry kitten. 

“Come on, sweetie pie. Mama’s waiting for us at home,” Josh speaks in a low voice. 

That’s all it takes for Tyler to perk up, following Josh closely and gripping his shirt since the drummer’s hands are full and he can't hold his hand. “Mama?”

Josh smiles. “That’s right, bub. Stay close to me now, okay? We’ll be walking through the parking lot and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Tyler listens and they get to the car without a worry. Josh helps Tyler buckle his seatbelt, and soon they’re on their way home. 

When they pull into the driveway, Jenna’s already at the front door, walking outside and opening the passenger door to help Tyler out. 

The little squeals in delight. “Mama!” He throws his hands up and hugs her once he’s standing. “I missed you!”

Jenna giggles and hugs him back, pecking a kiss on his cheek. “I missed you too, lovey! Let’s get ya inside and changed so we can eat.”

Tyler nods and bounces inside. Jenna laughs again and goes to greet Josh with a kiss. She helps him bring the food inside, but leaves the kitchen after that so she can assist Tyler. 

Josh uses this time to grab plates and silverware, getting everyone’s food out and ready for them to eat. It’s not hard to load his and Jenna’s plates, but for Tyler’s he begins to cut his pizza into tiny bite size pieces. 

As soon as he finishes, Tyler comes toddling into the kitchen, a sweet smile on his face as he goes to sit in his seat. He’s wearing his favorite onesie, and from the way the fabric bulges around his bum, Josh can tell he’s wearing a diaper. 

“Hey there, cutie!” Josh grins and sits across from him. “You can start eating. I have your fork for you right there.” It was plastic with Winnie the Pooh on it. 

Tyler giggles and thanks him quietly, and Jenna enters the room then. Once she’s seated at the table, Josh begins eating too. 

Dinner is pleasant. They make small conversation, mostly baby talk with Tyler just to get him to giggle. The little eats everything on his plate without a fuss — he’s a very well behaved baby and Josh and Jenna love him for that. 

“Okay, how about we have a movie night?” Jenna asks once they’re done and she goes to wash the dishes. 

Tyler squeals and claps his hands. “Yes, please!!! Toy Story?! Oh, please! Pretty please!” 

Both Josh and Jenna feel their hearts swell at that. He’s just so sweet. “Of course, bub,” Jenna answers. “Go in the living room with papa and he’ll get it all set up!”

Tyler nods happily, thanking them over and over again as he gets up and runs to the other room. 

“Hey, no running in the house!” Josh calls and quickly hurries after him. 

Jenna laughs and shakes her head. After she’s done with the dishes, she goes to open the cookie tin on the counter. She had baked while the boys were out. She hadn’t expected Tyler to be little when they got home, but it was perfect timing. She grabs a plate and puts enough cookies on it for the three of them to share. 

When she arrives in the living room, Tyler is seated on the couch next to Josh, a blanket draping over the two of them. The tv is all set up and is just needing them to press play to watch the movie. 

“Mama’s here!! We can watch now,” Tyler grins and snuggles close to Josh. 

Josh kissed his head and wrapped his arms around him. “Okay, Ty-guy, just let mama get settled first.”

Jenna sits on the other side of Tyler, pulling the blanket over herself too. They had found an extra large blanket specifically for them to cuddle together with. 

She sets the plate of cookies in her lap at the same time as Josh presses play. “Who wants cookies?!”

Tyler gasped excitedly. “Me, me, me!!!” He takes one and bites it, humming happily and smiling wide. “Thank you, mama. So good.”

“Aw, you’re welcome, baby,” Jenna can’t help but smile back, handing a cookie to Josh who thanks her as well. 

They fall silent after that, letting Tyler watch the movie without distractions aside from eating a couple more cookies. After the plate is empty, Jenna sets it on the coffee table and cuddles better with her boys. 

As the credits start to roll, Tyler seems to shift a little more in between his lovers, clearly somewhat uncomfortable. They both turn to look at him and see a blushing face, small frown on his lips. 

“What’s up, Ty?” Josh asks and rubs his side. 

He’s quiet for a minute, and then sighs. “Um... I’m not... little anymore,” he admits, always shy when he ages up. No matter what, he’s always embarrassed to be big and still in baby clothes. 

“Oh!” Jenna’s right on that, always is as she wants her husband to be comfortable at all times. “I’ll get ya your hoodie and some sweatpants — then we can continue our little movie night! Be right back.” She jumps up and heads out of the room then. 

Tyler furrows his eyebrows. Movie night? Sometimes he wishes he could remember what happens while he’s in little space. 

He slumps back into Josh’s side after that, the older still rubbing his side. He never stopped. Tyler’s comfy like this... Josh always knows what to do to make him feel better. 

Josh starts to list different movies they can watch — none being kid friendly, which they wouldn’t have been able to do if Tyler had remained little. 

Tyler gives his input on the movies so they can try to narrow it down. Jenna doesn’t take long to come back though, and she helps him get undressed and into the fresh clothes. She’s quick to dispose of the unused diaper, knowing Tyler feels better when it’s a faster process. 

After that, Tyler relaxes again, sighing in relief as he snuggles up with his lovers on the couch again. 

Josh starts up the next movie, but as the opening scene begins Tyler finds himself thinking. He’s squirming a little again between them, and Josh frowns. “You alright?”

Tyler nodded immediately. “Yeah, I’m fine... I was just thinking.”

Jenna raises an eyebrow. “About?” She prompts. 

Tyler hesitates. “Um... was I, uh... was I good?” He’s blushing again, looking between the two of them. He just wants to make sure... he’d hate to know he’s giving them any trouble. 

Jenna smiled. “You were the _best_ ,” she tells him and kisses his cheek. 

“As always,” Josh adds, with his own kiss to Tyler’s other cheek. 

The singer grins wide, settling between them once more. “Good...” He resists the urge to thank them, knowing they would insist he doesn’t have to and that he’s already thanked them enough to last them for years. So instead he just makes sure they’re as close as can be as they turn their attention back to the movie. Tyler reaches to hold Josh’s hand with one hand and Jenna’s with the other, giving each a gentle squeeze. And that’s all that needs to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> open to any requests!


End file.
